


[授权翻译]If I Wanted a Meet Cute, I Would Watch a Rom Com

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: “我愿意花20美金买你一次口活。”“我他妈的不是一个男妓！”Charles回答，累得没有力气保持礼貌。**或者叫：Erik和Charles初遇的故事。Charles可不觉得好笑。





	[授权翻译]If I Wanted a Meet Cute, I Would Watch a Rom Com

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Wanted a Meet Cute, I Would Watch a Rom Com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717710) by [Vamillepudding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamillepudding/pseuds/Vamillepudding). 



If I Wanted a Meet Cute, I Would Watch a Rom Com

 

作者：Vamillepudding  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

正文：  
当Charles告诉人们他和他丈夫初遇的故事，他一般会用一见钟情和命中注定这样的词语来描述。然而那个故事并不是这样。

 

真相是这样的……  
***  
Charles今天过得可以说是真的不怎么样。他总共才睡了两个小时多一点，让他这一整周的平均日睡眠时长稳定在了三个半小时。

 

现在是二月，期末季，一大堆期末测评占据了他所有的业余生活的时间。今早他还不得不告诉他的妹妹Raven他没法去参加她的生日聚会了，那场对话以两个人大吵一架告终，他俩现在正在冷战。

 

然后在周六晚上，超市关门的七分钟前，他发现他的生活用品亟待补充。他不得不玩命地冲刺到商店，抵达的时候超市刚好在一分钟前关门。

 

所有这些他都可以接受，真的，如果在Charles终于停住咳嗽和喘息，努力装作自己并没糟糕透顶的时候，他没有听到那个走上前来的陌生人所说的话：

 

“我愿意花20美金买你一次口活。”

 

最开始的几秒钟，Charles完全搞糊涂了，他不知道这个男人是想提供一次呢，还是希望Charles做给他。然后词句的意义开始浮现，他瞪着对方。

 

“我他妈的不是一个男妓！”Charles回答，累得没有力气保持礼貌。

 

“噢，尴尬。那你想要我给你来一次口活吗？”

 

“Excuse me.”（此处保留原文，体会一下尬里尬气-L-）

 

“你看起来绷得太紧了。”这个厚颜无耻的狂徒。他的勇气可以说是值得嘉奖了，如果Charles没有气成这样的话。他挺直了胸膛——虽然并没有想象中那么有震慑力，骂了句“滚你的”，然后扬长而去。大体来说，这样的收场于他是比往常夸张了一点，然而此时此刻他压根儿就不在乎。这只是生命中的一个小插曲，Charles和超市混蛋此生再也不会再见的，他们的故事已经到此为止了。

 

然而并没有。这个故事才刚刚开始。

***  
三周之后，Charles手上所有的论文都已批改完成，他和Raven也重归于好。于是他们决定去酒吧庆祝这难得的闲暇时光。他们俩都心照不宣地认为，如果要和平地拉上超过两分钟家常的话，酒精是必要且唯一的条件。

 

每人两轮龙舌兰和两瓶啤酒之后，Charles歪歪扭扭地走去吧台想再叫两轮酒。他等待的时候环顾起四周，任由自己的脑海陶醉在暖洋洋的兴奋人潮之中，算是他心灵感应能力的一点美妙的副作用吧。

 

Charles是一个开心的小酒鬼，一直都是，因为只有这样他才能放松戒备，而且不会被那些不愉快缠住。好吧，大多数情况是这样。

 

他举着啤酒杯刚走了两步，突然被什么人挡住了去路，这个不速之客让Charles躲闪不及。一些酒泼到了地板上，一些洒到了Charles的鞋子上，还有一些在面前这个男人身上。这个男人的愤怒立刻升起，仿佛一团红色的怒气击中了Charles。

 

“我很抱歉。”Charles赶忙说。对面那个男人，年纪和身形看着都比Charles大了不少，身上那些肌肉夸张又诡异，他皱着眉头。

 

“你在逗我吗？这是件新衣服。”

 

“我会赔偿的。”如果他想的话他可以马上恢复清醒，是他能力的另一个副产品。可惜此刻他不想。他想要保持醉呼呼的状态，想要继续和妹妹无忧无虑地享受这个夜晚。

 

与此同时对方好像怒火更甚了。

 

“你要赔偿的话，不如就给老子吸——”在他说完话之前，有另外一个身影靠近，不是Raven但是有些似曾相识，等Charles回头的时候发现，是超市男。完美。可以说是完美极了。

 

“他道过歉了。别太过分。”超市男开口道，目光冷冷的。Charles有点控制不住自己，大笑了起来。

 

另外两个男人在困惑中沉默了一会儿，他们之间只有Charles的笑声。

 

肌肉男怒气冲冲：“你是谁啊？他男朋友？”这句让Charles停了下来，眼角还挂着笑出的眼泪，回道：“他才不是我的男朋友，他是之前有一天晚上骚扰我的人。很高兴遇见你，顺便一说。最近怎么样？找到真正的男妓了吗？”超市男看起来并没有被逗笑。Charles照理说也不会这样的，如果他没有喝的这么醉的话。噢，他到底是开什么玩笑啊。他绝对会这样的。因为这实在太搞笑了。

 

“你喝醉了。”

 

“好吧，是有点，我们可是在酒吧。上帝啊，你真是令人难以置信。英雄救美，是你的计划？好嘛，我可以——”他有点结巴，试图想起正确的词语。“照顾。自己。我可以照顾自己。”

 

超市男转而瞪着肌肉男，仿佛是要割开那人的喉咙一样，对此Charles表示强烈反对，因为暴力是不对的，他反对暴力。他是一个和平主义者，他好像也这么告诉这两个男人了。

 

“你现在可以离开了。厕所里有纸巾，别在这里当混蛋了。”超市男最终把怒气冲冲的肌肉男给赶走了，之后他问道Charles：“你是一个人来的吗？”

 

“干嘛？想，想再给我来次口交？”Charles又开始笑起来了。“不好意思你要失望了。我是和我——噢。”他和Raven的那个桌子已经空了。呃。“她不见了，我是和我妹妹一起来的，我发誓。”

 

“你说的都对。”那个男人应付道，口气假得好像在哄小孩子。“好吧，我来帮你叫个出租车。”

 

“我醉了，但不是不能自理。而且我住的地方离这里只有四个街区，我可以——卧槽。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我刚刚告诉了你我住在哪。你可能是个连环杀人犯。而这就是我告诫我学生们的。同学们啊，我说，不要随便告诉那些觉得你是男妓的人你的地址！我简直是榜样标兵。”

 

“我不是连环杀人犯。”

 

“好吧你不是。”Charles说道。然后低头发现他还握着那两瓶洒了一半的啤酒，然后举起其中的一瓶痛饮了一口。超市男把他手上两杯酒抢了过去顺手往边上的桌子上一放。

 

“喂！”

 

“我没收了。而且，我现在要送你回家。”

 

“你、”Charles说道，一边摇摇晃晃地指着超市男，“才不会送我回家。你去找个别人去骚扰好了。我会找出我妹妹在哪儿，然后我就回家。自己回去。”为了印证自己的话，他离开了酒吧拿出了电话，然后发现他被尾随了。“伙计。”

 

Raven给他发了个短信，告诉他她碰见了一个朋友然后邀请朋友一起回家了。

 

好吧，水落石出了。

 

“好吧，就这样吧。我会假装再次见到你很高兴，但是其实并不。也请你不要再跟着我了，要不我要报警了，我现在可是很认真地在说话。你的担心可能是有点动人吧，但是不要忘了初次见面你就想口我这个事实，但是我确实就住的很近，我其实没有那么醉啦，而且其实我也不认识你。所以，就这样。再见。”

 

“等一下！”Charles真的不是在开玩笑——关于报警那段，但是超市男也只是拿出了一支笔。Charles警惕地看着他。

 

“把手臂给我。我给你写下我的号码，以防万一。”

 

“以防万一。在那十分钟的路程中。对。好吧。随便了。喏。”那个男人没花多久就写完了，他写完之后，Charles给他做了一个嘲笑意味的敬礼。

 

“谢啦。要是我被抢劫了我就给你打电话。在那——什么来着——哦对。在那十分钟的路程里。我有跟你提过只有四条街而已吗？”

 

“你在逗我吗”，超市男说道。“晚安。”

***  
Charles慢悠悠地走，花了十二分钟才到家，一路上享受着夜晚给这个城市带来的宁静模样。

 

晚些他躺在床上的时候，他想着要不要给那个超市男发个安全到家的短信。但是在作出决定之前他就睡着了。第二天一早他起床发现黑色的墨水一晚之后已经花得看不清。唯一可以勉强认出的就是名字。

 

Erik。

***  
直到夏天到来之前，Charles都没再见到Erik。纽约是个大城市，有时候一个月到头他都不一定能和自己妹妹见上一面，所以也在情理之中，事实上在他们再一次遇见的时候，Charles差点忘记了对方。

 

出乎意料的，那是在一次变种人集会活动上。Charles倾向于离这些活动远一些，坚信大多数人来参加这种活动，要么是想打上一架，要么是为了找个人约一炮，对于前者他从来没什么兴趣，而目前他也没有饥渴到需要后者的地步。不过这一次他被一个学生邀请来作演讲，他如何能拒绝这样一个满怀期待的提议呢？

 

这就是为何他现在，站在后台，感受着这么多美妙的人们，这么多与众不同的天赋，这么多美好的能力。然后Emma Frost靠近了他。

 

“我可没指望能在这种地方见到你。”

 

“我也一样。”他回道，等着她来试探他的脑海，一如以往他们见面时那样。而这一次，她也同样没法顺利通过他的防御。Charles微笑地看着他。“多少年没见了，是吧？”

 

“是啊。”Emma惬意地答道。“还在大学里教书？”

 

“是啊。你呢，还在写关于我该被降职的文章？”

 

“是啊。告诉我你不是今晚娱乐节目的一部分。”

 

“万分抱歉了，恐怕你得听一场我的演讲了。”精神攻击更加强烈了一些，但是Charles脑海的防御巍然不动。最终，她放弃了。

 

“洗耳恭听。试着犯点小错误，给人们一些不满的东西嘛，怎么样？”

 

“我什么时候没——噢不，他在这里干什么？”Emma顺着他的视线望去看见那个朝他们走来的男人。

 

“他？那是Erik。我的一个朋友。”

 

“我得走了。”Charles说罢就溜走了，趁着Erik还没发现他。

 

三月那天晚上的事情他大部分都记不清了，但有几件事情还很清楚：Erik进行了一场混乱的英雄救美，而Charles则说他是个连环杀人犯，Erik想要陪Charles回家然后Charles说要报警。他还记得醒来时胳膊上留下的Erik的号码，以及他用了很多热水和肥皂才彻底洗掉。

 

Erik，Charles确信，只是一个散发着过度占有欲和一点点诡异的不错的人。但是承认这一点和想要现在与他发生谈话则是两件完全不同概念的事。

 

他现在到了舞台边上，其实离他演讲开始还有几分钟。他一抬头就看见Erik正朝着他走来，而Emma紧随其后。好吧好吧，现在可能是开始演讲的最佳时机了。

 

他想了很久该对这些人们说些什么。大多数的人都知道他是谁。Charles在大学时期是一个政治活跃分子，但是自从...之后就停止了。不再是了。

 

虽然已经过去了将近十年，他马上就快要29岁了，他们还知道他，可能不是认识，只是知道。他偶尔还会接受一些访谈，他在大学里的课程也可以说是威名远扬。Charles Xavier,不由自主地，成为了变种人团体里的一个代表人物。

 

他不得不思考他的演讲的内容，以及主旨。他该如何尝试塑造那些稚嫩的脑海呢，如果有那么一点可能？他该为他们指明什么方向？他知道他在某些事情上的个人观点，但是这是否代表他有权去教育他人听从？不，他没有这个权利。于是他走上了舞台，检查了一下麦克风，等到大家注意力都集中之后，他开始道：

 

“今天，我被邀请在这里讲话，毫无疑问我可以说我们变种人应该肩并肩站在一起，以及我们无论如何必须尊重那些非变种人团体。”

 

他停顿了一下。

 

“但我不能那么说。事实上，我们变种人团体是分裂的。不是分裂成了两派，而是无数派，而且随着像今天这样的集会一次次举办，我们将会愈加分裂。所以如果你今天来是希望赞同我或是反对我，关于我相当公开的变种人政治相关观点，我不得不让你们失望了。这一次将会是我关于这个话题的最后一次公开演讲了。如果你想了解所谓的X基因，我诚挚地邀请你去读我的文章或者来哥伦比亚大学听一听我的课。如果你想要了解我的个人观点，我建议你去看一些以往的访谈，因为过去我已经把我的观点阐述过很多次了。我现在正式从政治里抽身而出了。我依然会投票，但是我不会再试图以一己之力改变这个世界运转的方式。我把那些留给你们。谢谢大家。”

***  
一时之间，人声鼎沸。Charles想这可能不是他的学生邀请他的初衷，但是他已经不想在意了。

***  
人们总说幸运总在第三次时降临。然而事实上，改变Charles和Erik人生的却是第四次。

 

依旧是夏日。太阳已经早早地下了山，但还是热的要命，所以Charles抓住机会和朋友Moira一起参加了个泳池派对。只不过Moira来了之后才几分钟就不知所踪，Charles又是一个人了。

 

他知道如果他想，他可以邂逅什么人。他很擅长与人打交道。但是今晚，他只是渴望地看着周边生命的流动，就感到一阵满足，只是一个晚上，地球脱离了他也依旧自转着。

 

“你看样子需要来一杯喝的。”耳边Erik的声音打破了他的沉思，他的手里被塞了一杯啤酒。Charles疑心地望着他。

 

“怎么，你不怕我再喝醉？”

 

“我从来没怕过。我只是想确保你的安全。”他累得不想与他争辩，只是耸了耸肩接受了。

 

“所以，你现在政治绝缘？”

 

“没错。”Charles答道。对啊，Erik也在那次演讲，不是吗？直到现在，一个月之后，那次演讲依旧刊登在一些报纸上。他也算是惹火上身。“如果你要因为那个指责我了，你现在就可以滚蛋，Erik。”

 

“我没有要——你知道我的名字。”多么奇怪的重点，但是Charles也就顺着话茬继续了。

 

“是啊。你在我手臂上写过。”

 

“我以为——你没给我打电话。”

 

“这不是我没被抢劫嘛。”Charles轻飘飘地说。Erik给他的这杯啤酒不是他的第一杯，这让他开始有点微醺了，也就是说：他现在整个人都很勇敢，充满激情，甚至有一点想要调情。他给了Erik长长的一眼。“不过当然，我可以打给你的。”

 

“是。但是你没有。”

 

“是。我没有。”

 

“为什么？”Erik听起来真的很好奇，好像他绞尽脑汁都想不出一个令人信服的Charles不给他打电话的理由，尽管——可能只是因为——那讨厌的骄傲自大，而Charles却发现自己被迷住了。

 

“因为第一个晚上你把我和男妓搞混，因为第二个晚上你以为我是什么需要搭救的落难美人。不算是特别正面的印象，你说呢？”

 

“我没把你想象成落难美人。我知道你可能不需要我。”

 

“那你为什么多管闲事？”话说回来，Moira去哪了？她应该和Charles在一起，而不是抛弃了他。Charles的意识向外探索了一下，非常短暂，非常小心，然后就发现她在楼上一间卧室里。他立刻收回了意识，决定今晚不再去打扰。

 

“因为我想多一个人在你身边不是坏事。只因为你能照顾好自己，不代表你必须要这样做。”

 

“所以这就是你的借口？”

 

“我不觉得我需要什么借口。”

 

“有点道理。”一如既往，Charles能够感觉到别人被他惹毛了，所以他知道Erik接近那个边缘，很慢，但很稳定。有时候他好奇如果他不是有心灵感应的能力，他的社交技能会是怎样？

 

Erik深深吸了一口气，然后吐出来。

 

“听着。我很抱歉第一次见面时认为你是个男妓。我也很抱歉在我提议送你回家的时候，表现得像个诡异的连环杀人犯。”

 

“接受道歉。”

 

“但我一点也不抱歉插手了你和酒吧那个混蛋的事。”Charles短暂地思考了一下这事，然后把杯里的啤酒一饮而尽。

 

“就算你对。”在超市初遇的六个月后，在酒吧相遇的五个月后，这一次，Charles只花了几秒做出了一个决定。他伸出自己的手臂。Erik低头望着他，没有说话。

 

“那么，你到底要不要给我你的号码？我保证这一次不把它洗掉。至少不会立刻洗掉。最终也许还是要洗掉的。我保证留着它度过一段适当长短的时间，怎么样？比如直到我下次洗澡。”Erik已经拿出了笔，但是并没有肌肤接触。

 

“不如你就保证在你下次洗澡之前给我打电话？”

 

“这我可不能保证——你懂的，我可能会改主意。”笔尖终于接触到了皮肤。有点痒，但是只有一点点。

 

“你会改主意吗？”

 

“我不知道。”Charles慢悠悠地回道，然后露齿一笑。“你觉得你运气如何？”

***  
他几小时之后回了家，这一次是打车，因为派对在另一个区域。他到家之后就立刻洗了澡，但是在洗澡之前记下了某人的电话。第二天早上，他打电话给了Erik。

***  
如你所见，这并不是一个一见钟情的故事，是不是命中注定也有待商榷。不过依然，这没有改变什么。关于那个无法躲过的问题“所以你们俩是怎么认识的？”，Charles估计他那个回答已经足够可信了，毕竟，你不会想看Erik说出实情时人们脸上的表情的。

完


End file.
